Kootra/Trivia
YouTube *Kootra (along with Danz and thecreaturehub) topped the most unsubscribed YouTube channel charts on Nov. 18, 2012, with over five thousand unsubscriptions. This was a direct result of him initiating the vote to kick Max out of the Creatures. On the contrary, Max gained thousands of subscriptions. *As of August 3, 2013, Kootra's YouTube channel is the 94th most subscribed Gaming channel. He is the last Creature in Gaming's Top 100. *He uses an M-Audio Producer USB Microphone *He has helped with the filming of popular Machinima series Sanity Not Included. Miscellaneous *Sometimes the other Creatures, mostly James and Sly, tend to call him what sounds like "Whoredan" or "Hoardan," although James has stated that he is saying Jordan with a Spanish inflection on the J. *Kootra is the only Creature that never swears. **He has accidentally said "shit" in an episode of his Black Ops 2 Zombies playthrough. He meant to say "shot." He also accidentaly said shit in a game of Rock of Ages with Ze. **In the Die Hard movie trip he got the turn to yell out of the window, where he then swore. but it was censored due to unknown reasons, This is most likely a joke and Kootra did not actually swear. **He accidentally said "whore" in Minecraft: Asgard Adventures Ep. 67. *Kootra is obsessive of game structures, such as static meshes and lens flares. He is also a fan of the Unreal Engine. *Kootra tends to take offense when others say that he used to be a caddy, not a greenskeeper. *Kootra and Monica are both avid St. Louis Cardinals fans and during Creature Talk and his videos the topic is brought up to the annoyance of his peers. Hence he always wears his Cards hat *Kootra pronounces words differently sometimes, e.g. "zambie" instead of "zombie", "snipper" instead of "sniper", or "spoos" instead of "spies". He also pronounces other Creatures names different, usually on Creature Talk (Example "Ze Royal Vicking/Vickving", instead of Viking). *All of his cats' names are named after characters from Mass Effect. *He has lived in Montana, Scotland, Minnesota, Massachusetts and Colorado. *Due to his strong resemblance to Tom Cruise, Dan calls him Tom Koots. *Strongly dislikes Ben & Jerry's Ice Cream. *James's impersonation of him is just pinching his nose and saying "What the Brown?" *Has tried on Danz's coveted Batman mask before. *Kootra has an alter-ego as "Barbecue Duke" in the show The Dukes of Hazzard: Reloaded. His character is brother to Danz's "Rusty Duke", and they drive around Hazzard City (actually Liberty City from Grand Theft Auto IV) in their car, the "Colonel Sanders." *A fan sent the Creatures a can of Liquid Ass which they called "Kootra Juice." *In a fan stream while playing L4D2, Kootra stated he was going to have another smoke (he was joking). *Ze decided to make a meme named "Scumbag Kootra" which shows funny quotes of him http://memegenerator.net/Scumbag-Kootra-Newest/images/popular/ *Kootra has said on a Creature Talk that werewolves creep him out, even the Minecraft ones. *During a Creature Talk not too long ago, Kootra expressed a fear he has for werewolves. *Kootra is an avid archer. *He is considered as the leader of the Creatures *He is the second youngest creature (The youngest out of the ones living in Colorado) *He did not know the difference between a row and column until Nonsensical Chivalry: Medieval Warfare w/Nova & Kootra Ep.22 *Kootra likes the singer Pink (Adventures in Asgard w/ Nova & Kootra - Ep. 35 "Water fall Building now" (Minecraft)). *Stated that he has a brother during his Q&A video. He also has a sister. *On November 5, 2011, he married Monica. **Kootra thought The Creatures wouldn't go to his wedding because he did not know them as well back then, so he didn't invite them. *It was revealed in the Riddick Creature Movie Trip that Jordan and Aleks where at Fenway Park in Boston a few days apart for the filming of the film Fever Pitch Category:Trivia Pages Category:Kootra